


Плащ Воина

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Margaery and Loras survived, Non-graphic description of flash burn, canon AU, canonical characters death, explosion in the Creat Sept of Baelor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семеро Богов благоволят семье Тирелл. Маргери и Лорас остались в живых после взрыва, снесшего септу Великого Бейелора. <br/>(сериальный канон AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плащ Воина

Опустив голову, он стоял в центре семиконечной звезды, мраморная плита холодила босые ноги. На лбу саднила вырезанная Ланселем Ланнистером метка, и кровь стекала по переносице, срываясь мелкими каплями на белый пол. 

Вот так закончился его путь. Путь живой легенды, Рыцаря Цветов, главнокомандующего Радужной Гвардии.

Когда-то он участвовал в турнирах, с легкостью побеждая соперников вдвое старше, сильнее и опытнее его. Когда-то он сбил с коня непобедимого Джейме Ланнистера и спешил самого Гору Клигана. Когда-то толпа на трибунах выкрикивала его имя и аплодировала ему. 

Все это было очень давно. Лорас чувствовал себя дряхлым старцем, утратившим силы и память. Он словно провел в темнице воробьев десятки лет, забыв обо всем, кроме скрежета двери и чадящего факела в руках безликой фигуры в черном одеянии. Яркое пламя слепило отвыкшие от света глаза. «Покайся», — твердил спокойный голос. Стоило Лорасу лишь на мгновение забыться сном, в камере вновь появлялась фигура в черном и неумолимо повторяла «Покайся», не давая ему заснуть. Черствые краюхи хлеба, которые иногда швыряли ему тюремщики, не утоляли голод, грызущий нутро. Лораса все время мучила жажда, потому что воду выплескивали прямо на пол и он торопливо слизывал ее с шершавых камней вместе с песком и грязью. Все, что было прежде — рыцарство, Хайгарден и турниры, король Ренли и Радужная Гвардия, — подернулось серой пеленой, словно тот, кто ежечасно являлся к нему с факелом в руке, надел на его глаза повязку из ветхой дерюги. 

А затем к нему пришла Маргери и пообещала, что скоро все закончится — как только он покается в своих грехах.

И вот покаяние состоялось.

Когда Лансель вместе с воробьями-стражами провел его в центр семиконечной звезды, он увидел Маргери рядом с подавленным отцом и мрачного Кивана Ланнистера. 

Его позорное признание слышали все, кто собрался сегодня в септе Великого Бейелора. Он говорил тихо, но голос, отражаясь от купола и стен, проникал в самые отдаленные уголки. 

Не поднимая глаз, он покаялся в том, что никогда не считалось грехом ни в Дорне, ни в Просторе. Черная фигура настаивала «Покайся!», и Лорас признался, что спал с мужчинами и ложным королем Ренли Баратеоном. Он назвал предателем своего друга и возлюбленного, после смерти которого мир для него словно померк. Однако ни одно сердце не выдержит бесконечной скорби, и со временем горечь утраты превратилась в светлую печаль. Казалось, что воспоминания о Ренли останутся с ним навсегда, но за время заточения Лорас забыл его лицо.

Он сделал все, что требовали от него воробьи-септоны, и даже больше. Отрекшись от титула, рода и семьи, он заявил, что присоединится к ним — одержимым фанатикам, рьяно бичующим чужие пороки, что ранее разъедали их собственные тела и души. Он сказал, что готов служить Семерым, хотя раньше заходил в септы лишь затем, чтобы поставить свечу Воину перед очередным турниром. Лансель вырезал тупым ножом клеймо на его лбу, и Лорас сумел сдержать стон, хотя боль была невыносимой. 

Он услышал возглас Маргери и тихий голос Его Воробейшества, однако от стыда боялся поднять взгляд и вновь увидеть глаза сестры, полные жалости и слез. 

Поэтому он продолжал смотреть, как маленькие красные пятнышки усеивают белый мрамор и его собственные грязные пальцы босых ног. Он выполнил все, что от него требовали, и испил чашу унижения до дна. Теперь его должны выпустить на свободу, как когда-то пообещала ему Маргери.

Она взволнованно что-то втолковывала главному Воробью, и шепот переговаривающихся людей становился все громче, но Лорас не обращал внимания на происходящее вокруг. Все знатные семейства видели его бесчестье. Отречение от рода Тиреллов было правильным решением. Он недостоин своего имени — бывший Рыцарь цветов, королевский гвардеец, живая легенда… 

Маргери вдруг схватила его за руку:

— Будь со мной, Лорас, хорошо?

Она потащила его к дверям, крича, что всем нужно уходить из септы, но воробьи преградили им путь. Толпа заволновалась и устремилась к выходу. Маргери вцепилась в руку Лораса так сильно, что у него онемели пальцы. Люди напирали сзади, вжимая их в черных стражей, державших оборону у высоких дверей септы.

— Выпустите нас! — срывая голос, закричала Маргери.

С глаз Лораса будто сползла серая ветошь. На него разом обрушились яркий свет, бьющий из витражей, запахи пота, благовоний и свечного воска, гомон и вопли напирающей сзади толпы. Лорас почувствовал себя прежним рыцарем, которого посвятил при свидетелях сам Ренли Баратеон, чей дух словно вдохнул в него решимость и придал сил. Чутьем воина Лорас уловил, что всем, кто находится в септе, угрожает смертельная опасность. Перед глазами внезапно возникли зеленые сполохи дикого огня в ночь битвы на Черноводной, как будто призрак Ренли наслал ему видение, пытаясь о чем-то предупредить. Лорас перехватил руку сестры и врезался плечом в грудь ближайшего воробья. Тот отлетел назад, но его собратья, сомкнув ряды, двинулись на Лораса, тесня его к подножию статуи Воина. Давка у дверей усилилась, Лорас пробивался к выходу, не выпуская руку сестры.

Вдруг пол септы пошатнулся. Стены дрогнули, и толпа замерла в ожидании. Лорас, обхватив Маргери, ринулся в брешь среди ошеломленных воробьев. Вопль, вырвавшийся из сотни глоток, на мгновение оглушил его, в спину ударила волна жара. Лорас, прижав к себе сестру, прыгнул вперед, стремясь закрыть ее от огня. Его власяница вспыхнула сзади, голову охватил зеленый ореол. Словно раскаленный кулак врезался Лорасу в спину, и он упал на Маргери, защищая ее от пламени и летящих обломков. Нестерпимый жар выедал его кожу и плоть, Лорас кричал, корчась от боли, но продолжал прижимать к полу бьющуюся Маргери. 

Огромная статуя Воина рухнула прямо на них со своего постамента. Мраморные плиты взлетели вверх, и стены септы обрушились, погребая людей, объятых зеленым огнем.

***  
Маргери очнулась в полной темноте. В горле першило, в глаза словно кто-то бросил горсть соли. Когда она попыталась повернуться, бок пронзила острая боль. Она застонала и осторожно приподнялась на локте. Голова уперлась в гладкий камень. Маргери слепо поползла вперед, твердые осколки царапали ее сквозь платье. В ушах стоял гул, будто кто-то неподалеку дул в боевой рог. Рука уперлась в груду камней, и Маргери закричала. Она изо всех сил замолотила кулаками по преграде, и вдруг резкий свет обжег ее слезящиеся глаза — камни, преграждавшие путь, высыпались наружу. 

Вокруг простиралось пепелище с остовами сгоревших домов и крупными обломками мраморных плит септы. Воздух был горьким от гари и дыма. Люди, перепачканные серой пылью и пеплом, с черными от копоти лицами, копошились среди руин — рылись в обломках и оттаскивали камни. В нескольких футах от Маргери над черным неподвижным телом раскачивалась женщина с окровавленным лицом. Ее рот был раскрыт, но Маргери не слышала ни звука. 

Она обернулась — ее ноги все еще оставались в небольшой каменной нише, из которой Маргери так отчаянно пыталась выбраться. Развевающийся плащ статуи Воина укрыл ее и еще одного человека — неподвижного и такого же черного, как тот, кого беззвучно оплакивала женщина с окровавленным лицом.

Маргери зажала рот ладонью. Взрыв, начисто снесший Великую септу Бейелора, устроила Серсея с помощью дикого огня. Джоффри когда-то говорил, что в подземных хранилищах еще со времен безумного короля остались тысячи запечатанных горшков с зельем пиромантов. «Их хватит, чтобы пустить на воздух всю Королевскую Гавань», — хохотал он. Серсея не стала уничтожать город. Собрав своих недругов в септе, она зажгла дикий огонь и разом избавилась от тех, кого ненавидела.

Маргери вспомнила, как прорывалась к выходу и как Лорас, перехватив ее руку, тараном врезался в воробьев, охраняющих двери. Затем он бросил ее вперед и навалился сверху. После этого наступила чернота. Видимо, после взрыва на них упал обломок гигантской статуи Воина, и по воле Семерых это оказалась полость его плаща. Лорас спас ей жизнь, закрыв собственным телом от дикого огня.

— Лорас… Лорас… — Маргери неловко повернулась, и бок снова пронзила резкая боль. 

Она подползла к обожженному телу брата. Он лежал, уткнувшись лицом в белый щебень. Пламя сожгло его спину до черноты и обуглило голову. Рыдая, Маргери попыталась приподнять его, по телу Лораса прошла судорога.

«Он жив! Он жив, хвала Семерым!»

Шепча про себя молитвы Матери и спасшему их Воину, Маргери схватила брата за плечи и, вскрикнув, отдернула руки. Черный слой кожи легко сдвинулся, как шкура запеченного вепря, обнажая красную плоть. Лорас снова вздрогнул. Маргери, ничего не видя сквозь пелену слез, подтянула ноги к груди и рванула подол платья. Она накинула ткань на плечи Лораса и потащила его наружу, хрипя и задыхаясь. Слух постепенно возвращался к ней — сквозь гудение боевого рога прорвался женский плач.

Ей хватило сил выпростать Лораса из-под каменного плаща Воина лишь до пояса. На свету его ожоги выглядели ужасно, но глаза и лицо уцелели, и он еще дышал.

Маргери беспомощно оглянулась. Над женщиной с окровавленным лицом склонился человек в перепачканном дублете с вышитым кентавром на груди. Кем бы ни был этот незнакомец — конюхом, оруженосцем или самим лордом Касвеллом, не имело никакого значения. Каменный Воин защитил своим плащом ее и Лораса, а милосердная Мать послала на помощь человека из Простора, род которого присягнул на верность ее семье.

— Сюда! Сюда! — закричала Маргери, едва слыша собственный голос.

— Миледи… — человек с гербом Касвеллов на груди присел на корточки и ошеломленно уставился на нее. — Ох, седьмое пекло… Королева, неужели вы уцелели?! Ваши волосы сгорели, вы вся в крови…

— Мой брат тяжело ранен, — перебила его Маргери. — Немедленно доставьте его к лорду Касвеллу!

— Лорд Касвелл вместе с супругой был в септе, моя королева. Мы пытаемся разыскать их останки среди руин.

— Останки подождут. Отзовите своих людей и несите моего брата к мейстеру. Как ваше имя?

— Роджер Пейс, моя королева, я стюард милорда.

— Роджер, никто не должен знать, что я и мой брат остались в живых. Когда мы окажемся в безопасном месте, я сама пошлю весть королю.

— Моя королева… — замялся стюард Касвеллов, — но короля больше нет. Он разбился насмерть. Ходят слухи, что мать выбросила его в окно, чтобы усесться на Железный трон.

Маргери запнулась, но лишь на мгновение. Томмен мертв? Неужели ради власти Серсея решилась на сыноубийство? Семеро никогда не простят ей этого! Но сейчас это неважно. Лорасу срочно нужен мейстер — жизнь еще теплится в нем, но кто знает, насколько хватит защиты Матери, чтобы продлить ее без помощи целителя?

— Роджер Пейс, в таком случае прекратите называть меня королевой, — ответила Маргери. — Если Серсея узнает, что я жива, то немедленно избавится от меня, как избавилась от моего отца, собственной родни и вашего лорда. Соорудите носилки и как можно быстрее отправляйтесь к мейстеру. 

— Вам тоже необходима помощь, моя коро… миледи.

— Со мной все в порядке, — Маргери попыталась подняться и со стоном схватилась за бок, из которого торчал каменный осколок. 

— Я принесу пару носилок, миледи, — сказал стюард, — для сира Лораса и для вас. Если Семеро сохранили жизнь настоящей королеве и истинному рыцарю, может, для Вестероса еще не все потеряно?


End file.
